


How Awesome Are You As A Husband?

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Online Quizzes, dorky husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 17:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec take two online quizzes:a) how awesome of a husband Alec isb) how many kids will they have in the future?Results... may or may not be surprising xD





	How Awesome Are You As A Husband?

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with writing them solving quizes the last time that I just couldn't resist writing another one

''Magnus, let's find out how awesome I am as a husband,'' said Alec, laptop in his arms and Magnus arched an eyebrow, sitting down next to him and he just arched an eyebrow – what was Alexander on about this time? ''I mean, we already know that you're more than perfect,'' he then said happily and Magnus only chuckled and then scooted over to him, still pretty much very confused about the matter that was bugging Alexander – was he being serious? Did something happen that made him think he was any less awesome as a husband?

''Alexander, you're an amazing husband,'' said Magnus happily and then pressed a kiss upon Alec's cheek and the hunter hummed. Magnus clicked with his tongue and then rolled his eyes. ''No, I mean it – did something happen that made you think you're anything  _ but _ that?'' asked Magnus and Alec simply shook his head, which made Magnus even more so confused and he then rubbed his forehead, because he really wanted to understand what was going on in Alec's head. ''Then what is this all of the sudden?'' he then asked and crossed his arms on top of his chest. ''Did someone say anything or-''

''Oh, not at all, it's just an online quiz,'' said Alec happily and Magnus gave him an unamused look and he then just rolled his eyes  _ again.  _ Alec then gave him an innocent look and upon looking at the screen of Alec's laptop, Magnus was finally able to see that Alexander had indeed the quiz open and he then crossed his arms on top of his chest – there he was, thinking that Alec truly believed that he wasn't a good husband, but then again, Magnus should have expected something like that and Magnus clicked with his tongue.

''Don't scare me like this ever again,'' said Magnus and Alec cocked his head.

''Oh, sorry,'' said Alec happily and kissed the tip of Magnus' nose. ''Nothing's the matter, I'm just bored and in the modo to solve some online quizzes – did you know that there's a quiz pretty much for everything? Mundanes really must have a lot of free time on their hands, huh?'' he then carried on and Magnus only chuckled and happily nestled in the couch, happily leaning up against Alexander and Alec happily rubbed his palms together. ''Okay, ready?''

''Sure,'' said Magnus with a giggle.

''Okay, first question is: do I still take you out on dates?'' asked Alec and then pressed his lips together. ''Yes, sometimes, not really,'' said Alec seriously, reading the replies and Magnus rolled his eyes. Alexander still took him out on dates as did he. In the end, Magnus saw that he had to take the quiz  _ seriously _ as Alec seemed pretty determined and Magnus only nodded.

''Yes, of course, and I love you for it very much so, Alexander,'' said Magnus and watched how Alec clicked onto the next question and Magnus chuckled when he read it out loud. ''Does he help you around the house?'' asked Magnus and then hummed. Of course Alexander helped, he helped him with everything, but Magnus was in the mood to tease his husband a little bit and after a few moments, Alec slowly looked to him and took in a deep breath. ''I mean, yeah... but well,'' said Magnus and Alec's jaw dropped.

''Hey, I help you!'' said Alec and then looked at Magnus, who had a little playful smile on his face. ''Oh, you're kidding,'' said Alec and then nodded.  _ Thank God,  _ he thought and then grinned when he heard Magnus' little giggles next to him.

''Just put that you've been really good with that,'' said Magnus and Alec seemed pleased with himself – was this all it was? Alec needing an ego boost? Even so, Alexander was an adorable dork as always and he didn't mind playing along at all. ''Okay, next one,'' he said and Alec nodded. 

''Do I know how to apologise?'' asked Alec.

''You are kind of stubborn and it's really for you to admit that you were wrong at times,'' said Magnus and Alec held in a deep breath. ''That is with other people, though, never with me,'' said Magnus in the end and Alec didn't even know how to respond to that. He went into that, thinking that he'd get just a little confidence boost after all, but somehow that was turned into him falling even deeper in love with Magnus. Huh, what a turn of events! ''So, yes, you have no problem apologising if we have a disagreement,'' said Magnus and Alec smiled, checking off that answer. 

‘’Okay, let’s say that you and I are on vacation,’’ said Alec as he was trying to read the next question.

‘’Hmm, where would we go?’’ asked Magnus, teasing again and Alec clicked with his tongue.

‘’Just somewhere unfamiliar,’’ said Alec and then took in a deep breath to continue, but Magnus interrupted him again.

‘’Hmm, but where?’’

‘’It doesn’t really matter, it’s more-‘’

‘’How about Rome?’’ asked Magnus and Alec looked at him, laughing along and then he nodded.  _ Okay, fine,  _ he then finally decided on and Magnus happily smiled. 

‘’Let’s say we’re in Rome,’’ said Alec and Magnus already liked this – it’s been a while since he had last visited Rome. Maybe he and Alec should go and visit it one day. Oh, it would be really romantic! ‘’And let’s say that we’re searching for a restaurant, but we get lost,’’ said Alec and Magnus perked up again, interrupting his husband.

‘’I know Rome pretty well, we wouldn’t get lost,’’ said Magnus and then grinned.

‘’No, the point of this question is… Magnus, please,  _ focus, _ ’’ whined Alec and Magnus only nodded. ‘’Let’s say we’re somewhere that we both don’t know the place very well and we happen to get lost, what do I do? Am I being stubborn and insist that I can find the restaurant myself, do I ask the locals around or do we find a solution together?’’ asked Alec and Magnus was leaning towards the third option.

‘’You’d be stubborn and say that you’re a  _ Shadowhunter _ , so therefore you would probably insist on finding it yourself,’’ said Magnus and then started laughing. ‘’And I’d find you adorable, because you’d be flushing and maybe be embarrassed? But then you’d eventually give up and we’d find the place together,’’ said Magnus and Alec had so much to say, but in the end he realised that Magnus was right. Still, he clicked the last option and Magnus started laughing. ‘’That’s cheating!’’

‘’No, no,’’ insisted Alec and then choked when he read the next question. Curious to see what made Alec flush so much, Magnus leaned in and then whistled when he read the next question.

‘’Does he satisfy you in bed?’’ read Magnus out loud and Alec gulped.

‘’Um, well… do I?’’ asked Alec very shyly and Magnus leaned closer, whispering a few dirty things into his ear and Alec only decided that that was a definite  _ yes.  _ Magnus chuckled and then hummed and burst out laughing when he read the next question.

‘’Does he help you pick out clothes or shoes while shopping or would he be rather anywhere else besides the mall?’’ read Magnus and Alec frowned – now that wasn’t very fair. He wasn’t too fond of shopping in general, so whoever wrote this quiz was an asshole was what Alec decided on. Magnus noticed the adorable pout and he just happily kissed it away, winking. ‘’Oh, you can be pretty helpful at times,’’ said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, leaving Alec in awe.

‘’I can?!’’

‘’Depends what I’m shopping for, but remember the time you helped me pick out the underwear?’’ asked Magnus and Alec was quick to nod, because how could he  _ not _ remember that glorious day that he got to witness Magnus putting on a little show in the dressing room. So, Magnus decided to spare Alec frustration and they just went with that. 

‘’Do I cook for you?’’

‘’Oh, let’s not go down that way,’’ said Magnus. ‘’As it comes to cooking, we both suck, so we’re both lucky to rely on magic,’’ said Magnus and Alec started laughing, not taking it to heart at all, because it was true. He tried a few times, but it just didn’t work out, so he went for the option  _ he tries to.  _

‘’If you’re having one of those terrible day when everything goes wrong-‘’

‘’You immediately notice and ask me what’s wrong – if I’m comfortable talking about it, you’re there to listen to me, but you don’t push it if I’m really not in the mood to talk about it. You also try everything to lift my spirits and are there for me. Usually you make me laugh by being a dork and I love it so much,’’ said Magnus and Alec flushed a little bit, but nodded and clicked onto the next question. ‘’If I’m feeling sore, you definitely massage me to my heart’s contents,’’ said Magnus and Alec happily grinned – he was so going to ace this quiz!

“That I do,” said Alec happily and then chuckled. “And you always return one back right away,” said Alec and happily hummed, because he loved receiving Magnus’ massages - his hands and fingers were so talented.  _ Ah.  _ Alec was a fast learner, too, as he tried to give Magnus the best experience ever with his own massage. It was Magnus, who snapped Alec back to reality with a little kiss on top of his cheek and Alec then rubbed his palms together. 

“I’m curious about the results,” said Magnus, though, he despite all of this, without the quiz could tell everyone that Alec scored all points. Alec nodded and then hit the button to get his score and he waited for a little bit as the site loaded and he smiled widely, because the score said that he scored a  _ 100% awesome husband.  _ “Just like a expected, you score a perfect score,” said Magnus and then winked, Alec happily grinning and he then happily leaned back, resting his back against the couch. 

“Man, I’m awesome,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“And you needed to take a quiz to figure that out?” joked Magnus and Alec shook his head.

“Nope, I was just bored and I wanted your attention,” said Alec. “Which I’ve gotten, so I’m a winner,” said Alec and Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose. “But we can put the laptop away now and focus on-”

“Oh, this looks interesting,” said Magnus and pointed to the quiz on the side. “They’ll guess how many kids we’ll have based on… I don’t know,” said Magnus and then clicked on it. Alec whined, because he wanted some kisses and hugs, but Magnus was far too into the quiz already and Alec handed him the laptop, watching Magnus solve the quiz and he then just laughed - well, he brought this on himself, truly. He started the quiz craze for the day, so Magnus was just sucked into the feeling.

“Oh, we’ll have six kids, Alexander!”

“We’ll have  _ what?! _ Are we assembling the whole team of Avengers?!” shrieked Alec, his voice getting high pitched and Magnus just started laughing - his husband was such a dork. 

**Author's Note:**

> Quizes used
> 
> a) https://www.buzzfeed.com/mireyagonzalez/how-many-kids-will-you-have-though  
b) https://brainfall.com/quizzes/how-awesome-is-your-husband/
> 
> Thank you for reading and leave a comment if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
